


Space Cake

by Meteorysh



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorysh/pseuds/Meteorysh
Summary: “What is this?” Acxa walked closer to him.“It's calledChocolate Cake.” He said the name slowly and clear. “The Yellow Paladin baked it earlier today.”Acxa blinked. “What is achocolate?”“I don't know. But it's divine.”





	Space Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> Galra love sweet things and you can pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands.  
> Prompt was _"Sharing a Dessert"_. Don't ask me how they got chocolate in space.
> 
> Send me a [Prompt](http://meteorysh.tumblr.com/ask)! From [this list](http://meteorysh.tumblr.com/post/167412458408), or something else you have in mind :3

The lights of the Castle’s kitchen were flicked on and a voice came from the door.

 

“Lotor?”

 

“Oh— hello, Acxa.” The Prince sat on the counter near the fridge with a small fork on his mouth. “What a surprise. Can not sleep?”

 

“I was up working in the lab with the Holt Siblings some vargas ago.” Acxa shifted sheepishly on her feet, “...I got absorbed in my work and didn’t notice how late it became.” She cleared her throat and continued, “I came for a glass of water before going to my room…. What about you, sir?”

 

“I could not sleep, so I went for a tour around the Castle.” He gestured with his free hand,  “I found the training room. The Altean simulator was rather easy, but I ended up hungry, anyway. So I came for this.”

 

“This?” She tilted her head to the side.

 

“This.” He raised a plate with a brown, soft looking thing on it.

 

“What is this?” Acxa walked closer to him.

 

“It's called _Chocolate Cake_.” He said the name slowly and clear. “The Yellow Paladin baked it earlier today.”

 

Acxa blinked. “What is a _chocolate_?”

 

“I don't know. But it's divine.”

 

She leaned closer to the plate he was holding, “And, it's so small too…”

 

Lotor awkwardly shifted in his seat, crossing his legs,“Actually it was more than that… I ate it. This is the last slice.” He averted his gaze but his usual smile was still there, as well as an unusual reddish tint on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and looked back at her, “Do you want to experiment it?”

 

Acxa silently nodded, not taking her eyes off of the dessert, intrigued. Lotor cut a small portion of the cake with his fork and lifted it towards her. She gently took it, and her face instantly lightened up.

 

“Hmmm!” She closed her eyes, talking between bites, “ That's— _delicious_.”

 

Lotor smiled. “It really is. Would you like to share it with me?”

 

Acxa nodded again, still distracted by the flavour, tapping her mouth with her fingertips. Lotor dragged himself a little to the side, allowing her to sit beside him. He rested the plate on his leg and cut another bite of the cake, holding it up for Acxa, who gladly took it. The way how she beamed at every bite made Lotor smile again, his cheeks flushing as he watched her, thankful for her being too distracted by the dessert to notice.

 

“I'll ask for the Yellow Paladin bake us another Chocolate Cake tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> _space chocolateee_


End file.
